Power Rangers: Project AU
by Autumn Clearwater
Summary: Just a story that's to get me into the writing feeling. M rating for pure violence


Power Rangers: The AU Project

**Author's Note: Hello there I am writing this as a crossover of the many AU's of Power Rangers. So we're starting with the ones I am created by my own imagination then (Author willing) I will get some AU's of other writers in the story.**

**AU description: Rita is freed from her prison but decides to join forces with the Rangers, and knowing that Lord Zedd will try to attack the Earth tells them she will give them a training war. Angel Grove knows who the Rangers are and Tommy is put under Rita's "Evil" Spell to train the Rangers how to fight Evil Rangers. Also Tommy is a Ranger across all Ranger Teams in this AU. :) Tommy gets: Green; White; Hot Pink (MMAR); Red; Red; then Silver; Purple; Crystal (Don't ask how Crystal is a color); Rainbow; Gold, White, Red, Green, and Silver; Orange; Light Pink; Black; Pink; Blue; and etc. I could on and on but this is the first chapter. I am writing this story during times that I got nothing else to do. So this story WILL take a while. Sorry but there's nothing I can do. I am listening to some music to help me focus. So let's begin the story!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The End

It was a normal day for humankind. Rush hour traffic was horrible (as usual), NASA launching a rocket to the moon. You get the idea. Well when the rocket reached the moon the humans who were on the rocket found an alien dumpster as they called it. And as the saying goes "Curiously killed the cat". They opened the dumpster to find a humanoid female and two armored aliens waiting for them and the Humanoid said to the humans, "Thank you for freeing us from our prison. We'll let you return to your world on the terms that we shall be returned to your planet to warn you humans of a threat that destroy your world as you know it." So, the humans discussed the offer with NASA and agreed to the terms and so the aliens were brought to Angel Grove, California [Due to the rocket running wild and went to Angel Grove. **(Yep. The rocket wasn't hacked. Destiny drove it to Angel Grove.)**]

When the rocket landed, the aliens found out they were in Angel Grove and the humanoid remembered that this was the place that they were captured and looked around for 6 teens with attitude **(A/N: XD Those of you wondering Alpha 5 joins the rangers... Zordon died in the battle that Rita was captured in. Sorry but I will toss you Zordon fans a bone eventually.)**. She then saw 6 friends who happened to be walking by to the Youth Center. And walked up to them and told them to grab on to her cloak and she would take them to a safe place where they could talk without causing a panic. When they grabbed on to Rita's cloak they were teleported to the Command Center that Rita remembered Zordon using. She then said to the teens, "Hello, I'm Rita. I was captured 10,000 years old for a crime that I have payed for and am going to repay further to your planet by helping you defend it from the evil Ivan Ooze **(A/N: Lord Zedd is going to appear down the line looking for Rita)**. I will make you the Power Rangers! Tommy Oliver you remind me of the evil Lord Zedd and I will give you the Green Dragon Zord Ranger Morpher. Kimberly Hart you will be the Pink Ranger. Aisha you will be the Yellow Ranger. Billy you will be the Blue Ranger. Zack you will be the Black Ranger. And Jason you will be the Red Ranger. I will be pretending to be evil so that way you will be ready to fight Lord Zedd, seeing as he knows that this planet exists already and Ivan Ooze will give Zedd a chance before he takes a shot at this planet. Please note that I must keep up appearances so I will just stay here and I know that your there Alpha 5." As she said this a red and black robot appeared and bowed to her. "K. So you know about me and know that your going to be Power Rangers, I want you to know the risks involved in this mission. You may die in combat and that will be a sad sight."

**Author's Note: I am working on the story... I'll post/update the chapters as I get the ideas... And yes I am going to add to this chapter. XD**


End file.
